Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Destroyer of Worlds Challenge
by Alucard The Crimson Fucker
Summary: This is my first Godzilla and Naruto crossover Challenge, everything you you need to know is inside.


**Naruto: Jinchuriki of the Destroyer of Worlds Challenge**

_Now this challenge is probably something I should have done a long time ago, now you don't know this but I'm am a big Godzilla fan, in fact he was a major part of my childhood, now after reading a few fanfiction based around Godzilla and seeing the new Godzilla movie I figured I should make a challenge based around the Godzilla series, so here it is a Naruto/Godzilla Crossover Challenge. Now here is the thing this challenge involves Naruto being a Jinchuriki of a Kaiju instead of Kurama or any of the other bijuu, but I thought that what Kaiju would be the biggest challenge for Naruto to turn, than it hit me why not the main antagonist of the entire Godzilla series and Acrh-Nemesis of the Kaiju king himself, that's right Naruto is going to be the Jinchuriki of the infamous King Ghidorah._

_Also for anyone who is wondering I jusy starting the next chapter of Meiton no Naruto last night, so please stop pestering me about it._

On the Night when Obito was supposed to use the Kyuubi to attack Konoha, what would happen if he stumbled upon King Ghidorah himself (How he finds him us up to you) and just be being near him he could tell that his power surpasses even that of the Kyuubi's and decided to use him to attack Konoha instead, thus resulting in Naruto becoming the Jinchuriki of the great Golden Three-Headed Dragon King Ghidorah the Destroyer of Worlds.

Rules:

1. Minato and Kushina must survive the Ghidorah's attack on Konoha, so Minato won't be using the Shiki Fuin to split Ghidorah in half, meaning Naruto will have all of King Ghidorah sealed in him.

2. Ghidorah must be able to talk to Naruto when Naruto is communicating with him though mental link and/or in his mindscape (The reason why is because do to being sealed in Naruto he will be able to see his memories and through those he'll learn to talk)

3. Naruto must not be the pariah of the village, he is treated as a hero and praised do to who his father is, but he must be humble and works hard and try to get out of his father's shadows and be acknowledged for who he is not the son of the Hokage, not the hero of Konoha, but as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

4. Bashing is allowed but it is limited to Kiba, Danzo, and Sasuke, I encourage you to kill them off.

5. Sasuke must be killed at the Valley of the End.

6. No rape scenes or mentioning of rape, those are one of the main things that ruin good fafictions for me.

7. No Yaoi, not offense to people who are into that sort of thing, but I'm straight, so no, just no.

8. Naruto must meet Ghidorah right when meditates to unlock his chakra before the Academy starts, gain his respect some around the wave mission or chuunin exams, and become friends during the early shippuden, (Naruto will try to become friends with Ghidorah when he first meets him because he heard about how powerful Kirabi became by working together with Gyuki and thinks that it will benefit them since if Naruto dies Ghidorah dies and unlike the bijuu Ghidorah won't be able to reform).

9. Naruto will get these abilities from Ghidorah, are the abilities to with stand to move at Mach 3 level speed if he trains his speed enough, he will get a high affinity to the Lightning element since Ghidorah had the ability to use Electric Bolts (All right listen I'm not going to tell you what movies these abilities are from, but know that this is all fact, just go to kaiju . wikidot wiki:king-ghidorah it has proof that what I'm saying is true), a high affinity to Fire the fire element do to the Fire Balls that Ghidorah was able to use in Rebirth of Mothra III, Regeneration (but he can't regerate from decaptitation, bisection or cellular/molecular level damage, the limit of his regeneration is up to restoring vital organs that the max of what he can heal from), the ability to make barriers out of chakra with ease do to Ghidorah's ability to make projection barriers and restraining domes, mind control (though he has to increase the percentage of how much he uses his brain through studying in order to use it efficiently), Naruto can use Ghidorah's Gravity Beams (but with his index fingers not his mouth), those are the abilities that Naruto will get from Ghidorah

10. A Level 5 Kaiju like Ghidorah must be slightly weaker than the Shinju but still able to weaken it to an extent.

11. Naruto's chakra cloak will be different than the other Jinchuriki's it'll be a golden chakra and it's levels are as follows first there are the wings, one wing is the equivalent of four tailed level cloak, to wings are is that of a five tailed level cloak, then after the wings comes the tails one tail is that of a six tailed level cloak, two tails are that of a seven tailed level cloak, then comes the heads, one head is that of a eight tailed level cloak, two heads is that of a nine tailed level cloak, and the third and final head is when he transforms into Ghidroah himself there he is stronger than the nine tails but slightly weaker than the Shinju.

12. When Ghidorah and Naruto become friends, Ghidorah will be like a sarcastic big brother that likes to tease his younger sibling in good fun, but when serious he gives Naruto words of wisdom and advice when he needs it.

13. Ghidorah must look like how he did in the Hiesei era (In my opinion he looked much cooler in that era than he did in the other two).

Options:

Naruto can have be paired with one woman or have a harem.

* * *

I'll be posting a copy on my profile, please PM me if you accept this challenge.


End file.
